The Only Knight She Needs
by Blue-Sub-Dominant
Summary: its about the only knight she needs! duh! xD joking!    but seriously it's about Anise's journey to finding her true love... is it one of her Rhode Knights or one of her enemies? find out
1. You'll Never Be Hers & She'll Never Be Y

The Only Knight She Needs

You'll Never Be Hers and She'll Never Be Yours

Kaede: =-= why am I doing this introduction

Xerra: =D cuz I like the red rose

Anise: Aw... look Kaede... someone likes you! I thought that was impossible!

Kaede: glares at Anise

Anise: EEEEEPPPPP! runs shouts from afar THIS ANIME IS NOT OWNED BY XERRA teehee!

Kaede: =D you'll pay for that Anise!

* * *

**Bold - Seiran**

Underline - Kaede

**_Bold Italic - Mitsuru_**

**Bold Underline - Mutsuki**

Normal - Anise / Narrator

**_Bold Underline Italic - Secret (wink)_**

_Italic - Thoughts_

* * *

The alarm clock rings and a pink haired girl reaches for it.

"Uggghhhhh." she says with hints of sleepiness still in her voice as the sun peeps trough her curtains.

"Sigh. Another day of hunting Arcana Cards." She looks at her alarm clock which clearly said 7:55 am. "Waaaahhh! It's that late already?"

She hurries as she takes off her sleeping clothes and puts on her school uniform. She quickly grabs her shoes and was about to dash out. "Oops! I forgot!" She hurries back to the mirror and fixes her hair. "Perfect! And now." The door closes as Anise takes a full sprint ahead and the room becomes perfectly quiet.

Deep breathes were heard as Anise passes by. "It's already 8:59! I should try to go faster. Oh! It's Seiran and Kaede! Hi!"

"**Oh hi, Anise!**" Seiran says but Anise passes by him. Seiran makes a pout which definitely made Kaede laugh. "That's our Anise."

"It's almost time! Oh look! This time it's Mitsuru! Yoh! Mitsuru!"

"_**It's my beloved Dominion saying hi to me! I could die now! Aaaaaaahhh!**_"

_Yah it's better if you do_, Anise thought while remembering Mitsuru trying to take off her apron. _Without you I could freely wear anything I wan…_

**(Bam)**

Anise falls down. "Ow! Hey you better watch where you're going!"

"I **think I should be saying that to you since you look like you have your attention on something else. I you want to run then look in the direction your going**."

"I'm sorry! Geez! You don't have to be so moody Mutsuki!" Anise says with a pouting face.

"**Hmph. That's why I didn't want to accept you as my Dominion in the first place.**"

_Argh! Another person which would be better of without!_

Kaede and Seiran catches up to them. "**Anise are you al…**" "Are you alright Anise?" Kaede cuts of Seiran's sentence and reaches out his hand to help Anise and Seiran just stood there watching his friend help his beloved Dominion up and cutting off his sentence.

"Thanks for the help Kaede!" Anise smiles.

(And of course, our dear Kaede blushes) "Uhh… You're welcome."

"Well, I better go! Sayonara!"

And the four knights just stay there watching their Dominion disappear, her smile still in their minds.

**Recess**

"Grrrrr." Anise's stomach goes.

"Aw. I wasn't able to eat breakfast now this? Sigh. I forgot my money!"

"Grrrrr." Anise's stomach goes on.

"Shut up you stupid stomach!"

Anise stands up but suddenly sparkles and white roses appear while the president Tenjou displays a whole bunch of lunch boxes. "_**Pick anything my dear Dominion! Choose the one you desire the most!**_"

"Oh hi there Seiran-kun and Mutsuki-kun."

"_**Ouch! I was ignored again! But it still feels SO good!**_"

_Sigh, when is he going to stop being a sadist?_

"What are you guys here for?"

"**Here.**" Seiran shows Anise a blue box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it.

"**Hmph.**" Mutsuki shows Anise bread inside a plastic bag.

"No thanks."

"**But Anise-chan! You're hungry! And if you don't eat, you might lose blood faster when we use our magic**."

"Still no thanks."

"**Why not?**"

"Because she's eating with me."

Everyone looked at the direction of where the voice was heard and there stood Kaede.

"You guys should just go since this isn't your class and your showing lots of attention to Anise and you guys know that she hates that." Kaede says while going nearer.

"And anyway," Kaede wraps his arms around Anise, "she promised me that she'll eat with me today."

"_**Awww! Why doesn't Anise promise to eat with me**_!"

"**Maybe because she's freaked out about you're being a sadist**."

"**Whatever**."

The three goes out and Anise was able to relax.

"Thanks Kaede but next time, don't touch me!"

"Sure, I'll be glad not to."

Kaede lets go of Anise and Anise stares at him. He stares back.

"Why do you always do things like helping me but then suddenly become different like saying 'Sure, I'll be glad not to'."

"Because I like you."

"See? Just what I'm telling you! And I won't fall for that!"

"Why you think I'm joking?" Kaede says going nearer Anise's face.

Anise's face becomes red as a tomato. "A…ahh…"

She looks around and sees people staring and whispering.

"You're too near!"

"**Oh. Sorry about that**."

Anise watches Kaede look away with an emotion she never saw before. _What's wrong with him? Teasing me around. But maybe he really likes me._ The image of Kaede's face close to her made her blush more. _Wah! What am I thinking? _ "Grrrr." _Sigh. I should have took the food._

**During Class**

_Kaede's not yet back. I wonder what happened?_

**At the roof**

_**See…She doesn't like you…She doesn't even care about you…**_

Shut up…

_**She will never understand your feelings for her…She didn't even do the awakening with you yet…**_

Shut up…

_**She will probably end up marrying someone else…Or even die because of losing blood…**_

Shut up…

_**She will never be yours no matter what…**_

SHUT UP! GET THE F*** OFF MY FREAKING HEAD!

_**Hehehe… I will never get off your head…Since you are mine…You will be mine…And I will never give you to her… never…**_

* * *

Xerrae: o.o what's going to happen next? eats popcorn

Kaede: gets popcorn from XerraPhene how should we know? you're the one who did this story anyways...

Xerra: I wasn't talking to you! Die Kaede! (I would say that if I didn't like you though xD)

Anise: eats popcorn I still can't believe someone likes Kaede...

Kaede: Am I that hard to like?

All: Watch out for the next chapter! It's such a thriller! (song is not mine! it's MJ's!)


	2. Promise Me and Wounded

Chapter 2

Promise Me

Xerra: Weeeeeee... I'm back!

Kaede: You write too fast... You should slow down... I sense you're running out of ideas.

Xerra: Tha.. That's not true! Anise tell him!

Anise: For once I agree with Kae-baka..

Kaede: Oh so I'm still the idiot?

Anise: You always are idiot!

Kaede: Why you!

Xerra: o.o They left me with the introduction... well... "DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BARAJOU NO KISS" and enjoy. =]

Kaede: Come back here Anise!

Anise: Catch me you slow poke!

Kaede: I'm not slow! It's just that you run too fast! You're unhuman!

* * *

**Bold - Seiran**

Underline - Kaede

**_Bold Italic - Mitsuru_**

**Bold Underline - Mutsuki**

Normal - Anise / Narrator

**_Bold Underline Italic - Secret (wink)_**

_Italic - Thoughts_

* * *

*The door creaks open*

"Hey, Kaede! You up there?"

"I'm here" Kaede turns around and sees Anise coming up the ladder.

"You skipped until homeroom time."

"I know."

*awkward silence*

"Hey Kaede, I'm sorry for awhile ago."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I pushed you. Hehe.." Anise says as she curls up into a ball.

_Hmmm… I never see her like this._ "It's fine." Kaede says as he pats Anise's forehead.

Anise looks at Kaede.

"What?"

"Since you feel good now," Anise stands up and points at Kaede, "bring me home!"

"EHHHHHH? Why do I have to?"

"Since I have an empty stomach and used up my energy coming up here and saying sorry to you. Now I feel so tired that," *yawn* "I'm drowsing off."

"Why me?"

"Huh? E.. Eto… ummm… urgh.. I don't know." *blush* "Anyway you said you'll come when I call for help and now I am calling for help." Anise says with a pouting face and is still blushing.

Kaede smirks and Anise blushes some more. "Well I guess I have to, again." Kaede kneels. "How should I bring you home my dear Dominion? Should I carry you like a Princess or how I carried you before?"

"Shu.. Shut up! Just do your job as my knight darn it!"

"Sure." Kaede lifts up Anise.

"Waaaaaahhhh… " and Kaede carries her home.

**On the Way Home**

"Hey Kaede?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you'll stay by my side and will be my knight forever and keep your promise about coming for me when I call for help."

"Hmmm… no.."

"Ehhhhhh?"

"Just joking."

***Bam*** "Die Kae-baka." (my favorite line xD hehehe o.o oh sorry I'm intruding. Please continue reading xD)

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For kidding me! Anyway I'm fine now. Thanks."

"Hey Anise wait."

"What?"

Kaede pulls Anise's hand (they're not going to kissxD) and gets her pinky. He twirls his pinky with hers and says, "Promise."

Anise blushes. "Anyway, look it's Seiran-kun!"

"Huh? Where?"

Anise dashes. (and don't forget, she's fast. BD) "Bye Kaede."

"Crap. She runs again. Sigh." Kaede sits and laughs. "At least I was able to be with her."

**At Home**

"Uggghhh.. That was tiring."

Anise flops on her bed and feels a bump under the blanket.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Good Morning my lady." Mitsuru pops his head out of the blanket. (I imagine it kinda cute with that pop sound but thinking that it's the sadist Mitsuru makes me change my mind. o.o)

"Waaaaahhh!" *Bam* Anise hits Mitsuru and the usual happens.

"Ouch I was hit. But wait it feels better than being ignored!"

"Mitsuru? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?

"I'm here to give you a full course meal since my Dominion wasn't able to eat breakfast and I tampered with your door." Mitsuru says with sparkles in his eyes

"EEEEEEPPP!" _I should buy extra locks tomorrow just in case Mitsuru tries to do this again. _Anise thinks of Mitsuru coming in her room while she's sleeping. "Kyaaaaaa!"

"Get out, get out, get out!" Anise pushes Mitsuru out

"But wait my lady! Your food is still…"

"I don't need it! Just go!"

The door closes.

_Phew. The sadist is out already. Wait. I should have just kissed the freaking white card. Darn. I forgot._

Anise goes into the dining room and sees a feast.

"Woah! It's too much." "Grrrrr" Anise pats her stomach. "But who cares! Itadakimasu!"

**After Eating**

*Burp* "Oops! Excuse me. Teehee! Now time to take a bath."

Anise hums while preparing her bath. She soaks in.

"Ahhhh. Warm baths during the night feel so good!"

*Ring ring*

"Huh? What's that?"

Anise grabs the towel and wraps herself around it. She rushes to her room.

"Weird. I don't even have a phone or cellphone. What is ringing then?"

Anise sees the cards in her pocket. The black card seems jumpy.

"Heh? Why is it jumpin…"

The card jumps out of the pocket and onto her mouth.

"EEEEEHHHH?"

Mutsuki comes out with black petals spinning around here.

"Eeeep! Don't look here!" Anise hugs herself and closes her eyes.

*awkward silence*

"Huh? Mutsuki you alright?"

Anise rushes to touch Mutsuki then suddenly Mutsuki falls to the ground, bloodied and wounded.

"Mutsuki! Mutsuki you alright? Hey Mutsuki talk to me!"

Mutsuki doesn't wake up.

"Oh no. What should I do? His wounds, their so deep. Who did this?" Anise shakes her head. "No, I should tend to his wounds first. But what can I do? The wounds are too deep and I don't have any medications here. Should I call Tenjou-senpai?"Anise turns red. "Am I crazy? I'm in a freaking towel! He'll definitely do something bad! Wait, how about Seiran-kun? Right!"

Anise rushes to her uniform's pocket and gets the blue card. She kisses it. "Come out Seiran-kun."

Seiran appears in the same outfit Anise sees him in before. (the ninunfa pajamas. xD read the extra chapter in the manga to see how it looks like. It's so kawaii!) "Uhmm.. Seiran, do you really wear that thing to bed?"

"Eh? Anise don't look!"

"I'll stop looking once you heal Mutsuki!"

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. The black card started ringing and then it jumped to my lips. It's like Mutsuki was trying to summon himself to me."

"Whoever did this must be strong. The wounds are too deep."

"Can you help him?"

"Of course. Just stand back Anise-chan."

* * *

Kaede: Mutsuki! Don't take the things that Seiran-kun gives you! You'll see hell!

Anise: I'm now starting to wonder what you really saw when Seiran-kun gave you his medicine. o.o

Kaede: You call that medicine? I call that a free pass to Hell!

Anise: I'm sure you're just hallucinating...

Kaede: No I really saw something!

Anise: There's really something wrong with your head Kaede...

Kaede: . . . no one believes me?

Anise: Who would? I couldn't even believe you with your "I like you" statement.

Kaede: Oh so you really don't believe that... (his face close to Anise's face)

Anise: Eh eh... KYAAAAAAA!

Xerra: o.o they still left me with the ending... =3= how come lovers don't agree? just fudging agree already so that I can be with someone here! waaaaaahhhh

All: Look out for the next chapter =]

Kaede: It might come out tomorrow since our writer writes too fast...

Xerra: I told you I don't!

Anise: =-= since you wanted me to agree with Kae-baka I'll agree with him again...

Xerra: Waaaaahhhh! I change my mind! Don't agree! Don't agree!


	3. A Freaky Confession and Pillows

Chapter 3

A Freaky Confession and Pillows

Kaede: wow... you really tried your best to be slow...

Xerra: =-= i just didn't have the time..

Kaede: stop pretending.. we all know that your just too fast...

Xerra: (bad aura rising)

Anise: I think you should better stop Kaede.

Kaede: o.o yeah you're right...

Xerra: do the friggin disclaimer... NOW!

Kaede: (sweat drop) Disclaimer: xerra doesn't own any of the characters or barajou no kiss...

Xerra: (suddenly smiles) Good boy... (pats his head)

Anise: Awwww... so kawaii..

Kaede: (glares at anise) shut up...

Anise: Teehee...

* * *

**Bold - Seiran**

Underline - Kaede

_****__Bold Italic - Mitsuru_

**Bold Underline - Mutsuki**

Normal - Anise / Narrator

**_Bold Underline Italic - Secret (wink)_**

_Italic - Thoughts_

* * *

"How is he doing Seiran?" says Anise, newly bathed and fully dressed.

"**He seems fine. His wounds are healing and he's getting better but I can't heal him alone. You'll have to call Tenjou-senpai and Kaede.**"

"Do I have to call Tenjou? And why am I summoning Kaede too?"

"**Because Tenjou's specialty is healing and you know that. And I have to speak to Kaede.**"

"Huh? What for?"

"**I'll tell it to you soon Anise-sama..**"

"Fine."

Anise kisses the white card and the red card. A mixture of red and white petals circle around the room and both of them pop up.

"White rose and red rose, come on out!"

"_**What can I do for you my Dominion?**_"

"We're not pokemon (not mine) so don't call us that way."

"Teehee. I just wanted to try it out."

"Sigh. Anyway what did you call us for Anise? Something wrong?"

"It's Mutsuki."

"Why? Did he die already? I'll be glad to dig his grave."

*Bam* "Not that Kae-baka! Mutsuki's hurt very badly! And he needs your help! You're so mean!" Anise cries.

Kaede hugs Anise. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!"

Mitsuru walks toward Mutsuki. "_**Hmph. You filthy dog should just stay that way. But since my Dominion seems attached to you so much, I have to heal you." Mitsuru goes near Mutsuki and whispers, "But remember, I'll kill you next time.**_"

"Mitsuru, what did you whisper to Mutsuki?" Anise says, curious.

"_**Umm… nothing my mistress. I'm going to start healing him right away.**_"

Mitsuru extends his hands above Mutsuki when suddenly, Mutsuki grabs his hands.

"_**Let go off my hand Mutsuki!**_" Mitsuru says with annoyance in his voice.

"I won't." Mutsuki says with a kinda girly voice.

"Ehhhhh?" said all of them at the same time except for Seiran.

"**I've always wanted to say this to you Mitsuru… I… I… lo…. love you…**"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?" Everyone says with a much louder (as in very loud) voice except for Seiran again.

An awkward silence occurs while Mutsuki stares and Mitsuru with a loving look. Then Seiran pops out and breaks the silence.

"**Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. The medicine I gave Mutsuki has some side effects…" Everyone is staring at Seiran with a surprised yet confused look. "The side effect is falling in love with the person he..**"

"He looks at the first time he wakes up?"

"**Actually the person he hates the most…**"

"Ohhhhhh." Everyone said with a very amazed voice

"So now we know who he hates the most."

They look at Mitsuru and found veins popping out of his forehead.

"Umm… Mitsuru… are you okay?"

"_**I would like to say yes my dominion but no, because this idiot is stuck to me!**_"

"Aren't you supposed to be the idiot?"

"_**Shut up mutt!**_"

"Woah, I never saw you this mad before Mitsuru."

"_**You don't know me boy! And you! Get the f*** off me!**_"

Mitsuki started sniffing like a girl. "**Does that mean that you're rejecting my confession?**"

"_**Can't you see that you're a girl? We can never be together and you're not my type!**_"

"**Then I'll be a girl for you. I'll change to become the type you like! I'll do anything for you my love!**"

"Umm… I'll just go to the living room for a while." Anise says.

"I'm coming with you."

"**Umm… I'll stay here and try to calm down Mitsuru.**"

**In the living room**

"Sigh. What the heck is happening here? Mutsuki turns up in my room wounded then suddenly acts like a girl? I wanna sleep already! I'm tired of all of these things!"

"Then sleep."

"But how about you guys?"

"We're going to be fine. Anyway you have to rest already or else you'll lose blood easily when we use our powers."

"Okay."

Anise starts to lie down then feels that she's lying down on someone.

"Kaede?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is my head on your lap?"

"Because you suddenly laid down and you had no pillows and this sofa is kinda hard."

"I don't need pillows so get off!"

"Fine."

Anise lays down her sofa.

_Kaede's right… This sofa is kinda hard. Well not only kinda. It is hard!_

Anise turned and moved around but couldn't sleep.

_Argh! I need a pillow! Why is my pillow with Mutsuki anyway? Oh right. He got hurt. So who cares? I do. Sigh. I should stop talking to myself and get to sleep. If I can anyway._

Anise did a quick turn and fell down her sofa while doing so.

"Eeep!" _Wow, it didn't hurt. Maybe it's because I landed on something soft. Hmm? Soft?_

Anise turns her head to find out that she landed on Kaede.

"Eeeep!"

"So, you found out that the sofa is too hard, am I right?" Kaede smirks.

"I didn't fall purposely you know! I.. I just fell." Anise looks away and blushes.

_Anyway what am I lying down on Kaede for? I can just sit up right?_ Then Anise realizes that she is still on Kaede and before she could sit up, Kaede wraps his arms around her.

"Eeeep! Let me go you freak!"

"I'm not letting you go until you fall asleep. You need a pillow."

"But you're not one!"

"Hey. At least I'm not as hard as the sofa is!"

"Fine."

Anise closes her eyes and tries to sleep. While doing so, she listens to Kaede's heartbeat.

_Wow, his heart beats fast… Maybe because he's embarrassed of what he just did to me…_

"Teehee."

"What are you laughing for?" Kaede says with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Nothing."

"Just go to sleep already!"

"Okay. Good night Kaede."

"Good night Anise."

And both of them falls into a deep sleep not knowing that this might never happen again…

* * *

Xerra: Okay... honestly... this story is kinda getting out of line...

Kaede: Not only kinda... It is out of line! And why am I Anise's pillow? It could be Seiran or Mitsuru!

Xerra: Well Mitsuru's a perv and you wouldn't let Seiran be Anise's pillow... =-=

Kaede: Oh... anyway... why is Anise still lying down on me? This is not part of the freaking script!

Xerra: =] awwww don't be shy... I'm sure you like it deep down inside...

Kaede: . . .

Xerra: . . .

Kaede: I seriously want to kill you for now...

Xerra: Kill me and I'll haunt you during your marriage with Anise...

Kaede: Who says I'll marry her?

Xerra: =-= It's the look on your face! Duh! You're as red as a tomato...

Kaede: . . . shu... shut up!

Xerra: I'll shut up after I say that I need reviews...

Kaede: You already said it now shut up...

Xerra: ... (telepathy) _You love anise! you love anise!_

Kaede: =-= Darn you...

Anise: (fighting sounds in the background) (in her sleep) Wait for the nex... next chapter... (snore)


End file.
